1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ski boot that includes a rigid shell base on which an upper is at least partially journaled, the upper including a front cuff and a rear spoiler, the front cuff being pivotally mounted in the end zone of the shell base and covering a longitudinal slit obtained in its upper front portion.
More particularly, two transverse tongues are defined on either side of the longitudinal slit of the front cuff of the boot, these tongues being joined to one another by at least one flexible or rigid traction element interposed between an anchoring element of one of the transverse tongues and a manoeuvering member affixed to the other transverse tongue so as to constitute an inner foot tightening device.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
A boot of the aforementioned type is described in European Patent Publication No. 479,123, wherein the front cuff is capable of a vertical clearance when the upper is opened. The clearance is allowed by means of a device connecting the shell base which determines the displacement amplitude with respect to a reference abutment.
In this known boot, the inner tightening of the foot is accomplished by means of a device acting upon the inner transverse tongues by initially taking support on the front cuff, and transmitting the tightening force by a traction element, for example a cable, whose path is predetermined and comprises angle return members.
It is easily understood that such a device is not only complex, but causes cable friction in various areas, resulting in inadequate tightening efficiency. In addition, and especially in the case of small feet, the maximum tightening of the transverse tongues about such feet results in the formation of a substantial backlash between the transverse tongues and the cuff, despite its ability for vertical clearance, that is limited, and at any rate, independent of the tightening movement of the tongues. This results in the formation of an unnecessarily large outer volume and overall appearance of the boot.
European Patent Publication No. 441,776 also discloses a boot wherein the transverse tongues that exert a tightening motion on the foot are not superimposed, and are brought closer to one another by an actuating device that directly takes support on each of the tongues and encompasses the cuff.
The disadvantage of such a system is that it causes a displeasing sinking of the cuff at the moment of tightening. In addition, at the moment of release, when the boot is opened for walking, for example, the cuff thus freed by the tightening device that has become inoperative, no longer ensures the necessary impermeability with respect to the shell base, because it has a tendency to rise.
Another boot is also known according to Italian Patent Application No. 82 559 A/86, wherein the shell base is not covered by a cuff, but is closed only by transverse tongues that both tighten as well as cover the foot. This application also describes an inner foot tightening device whose specialty is to exert a supporting action of the bottom of the foot and the plantar arch, via means that are positioned and act on the tongues of the shell. These means are constituted by a member affixed to an anchoring element, a traction cable or a member for maneuvering such cable, and sliding in a slot of the tongues.
In this way, when a traction is exerted on the cable, initially action is exerted on the inner foot tightening device which is beneath such foot, until the sliding member comes into abutment at one end of the slot; from this moment onwards, and secondly, action is exerted on the actual transverse tongues, which constitutes the actual tightening action on the top of the foot. This results in a tightening action on the foot in two opposing directions, resulting in the detrimental effect of not providing a positive seat for the foot on the sole of the boot. In addition, as in the previously cited document, the absence of a cuff weakens the impermeability of the boot.